Please
by Befanini
Summary: It is Sanzo’s turn to have a – er—“pressing” problem, and he turns to the gods for help. XD Shounenai, waff, FLUFF


**December 4, 2005**

**Title: Please (Part 9 of the Barely Breathing thread)**

**Author: Befanini**

**Disclaimer:** I have absolutely no rights whatsoever. For my silly muses' rampant daydreaming purposes only. XD

**Summary: **It is Sanzo's turn to have a – er—"pressing" problem, and he turns to the gods for help. XD Shounen-ai, waff, FLUFF

**A/N: **Just a demented little side story that this loon and her sick muses dreamt up during another insomnia bout. We would like to apologize for the following fic you are about to read. Heh.

* * *

He opens his eyes, and immediately searches out the pale figure in his bed by the window, across from him. Sleeping, from the looks of it. He makes up his mind. It's been too damn long… He swings long, long legs over the bed, and stands up.

Click.

He freezes. The red eyes stare resentfully down the barrel of the Smith and Wesson. The sensuous lower lip juts out in a petulant pout. Gojyo glowers. He opens his mouth to speak.

"'Ch. Save your breath, you horny demon," Sanzo rasps disdainfully. He flings off the covers and sits up. "And keep your damn hands to yourself." Sanzo reaches for his robes and puts it on, tying the sash firmly, all the while keeping the gun trained on the glowering kappa.

Gojyo narrows his eyes. He calculates the distance he has to cover from his bed to the monk's bed. It is a good sixteen feet. Can he possibly make it before he gets a bullet in the head?

"Ten packs of Marlboro says you can't," the blonde drawls mockingly, tapping out a cigarette and lighting up. He leans his head back against the window and blows out a thin stream of smoke into the cool night air.

Gojyo tenses his muscles.

"'Ch. Don't think I can't see you, kappa."

Gojyo explodes. "Dammit, bouzu! It's not like we haven't done it before…" He squares his shoulders, sets his jaw, and takes three determined steps over to Sanzo.

PING!

A bullet whizzes between his thighs, mid-stride, and lodges neatly in the pillow on his bed. His thighs feel scorched. Gojyo blinks and freezes. And swears profusely.

"'Ch." Sanzo gives a bored yawn.

Gojyo drops to his knees. "Please, Sanzo, please… (cough) (puff)… Just one kiss… (huff) (cough)…"

Sanzo snorts. "You just want a hit of nicotine, you bastard."

"IIE! I swear it! I want _you_, baby… Please… (cough, cough)… I'm _suffering_…"

"Suffer."

"Dammit, tenshi—" (COUGH! COUGH!)

"Goddammit Gojyo! Go back to bed and lie down, dammit! You're sick as a dog!"

"No shit… I'm in Sanzo withdrawal (wheeze) (pant)… I'm _dying_…" Gojyo staggers weakly, and collapses in a heap on the floor, shivering, hugging himself pitifully.

Sanzo curses a blue streak. He crushes out his smoke, puts away the gun, and stalks over to the idiot on the floor, muttering. "You goddamn FOOL! You're weak as a kitten and you still think of nothing but your—"

Gojyo cuts Sanzo off by hooking his foot around the monk's ankles, and tumbling Sanzo down into his arms with a triumphant, if somewhat feeble, grin.

"Aaaahhh…" Gojyo sighs, clasping his arms around Sanzo, and shuddering with rapture. "Fuck, you feel good…"

"Baka!" Sanzo hisses worriedly, feeling the kappa's body blazing feverishly against his own. "Get up, you fool, and go back to bed. I can't carry you by myself…"

"Mmmm…" Gojyo replies dreamily, the long lashes fanning out against tanned cheeks as his eyes drift close. "I'm happy where I am…" he mumbles deliriously. "I'm so, so happy, baby…"

Sanzo rolls his eyes, and scrambles off the feverish kappa. Grunting, he hooks Gojyo's arm over his shoulder and struggles mightily to heave the kappa up and deposit him to his bed. The three or so steps it takes, with the redhead's deadweight body leaning against him, takes all of the monk's strength. When he finally lets Gojyo fall down against the pillows, he follows and collapses exhausted on top of Gojyo.

The half-breed stirs, and immediately enfolds him in a fierce, hungry embrace. Sanzo is too pooped out at the moment to argue.

"I'm in Heaven," Gojyo declares, snuggling his head against Sanzo. "I've missed you so much, angel," he groans, trying to coax the blonde's head up for a kiss.

"Baka," Sanzo rasps. "You've been sick with the goddamn flu for six days, you idiot."

"Exactly," Gojyo murmurs. "I've been too weak to do anything but dream of you…" he mutters resentfully.

"And what do you do the minute you're awake, you fool!" Sanzo hisses. "You attack me, just to get a taste of nicotine on your lips!" he accuses. "Well dream on, _loverboy_, you're not getting any until you're better. And I do mean that _in all ways._" And Sanzo struggles, trying to pry off surprisingly strong bronze arms locked around him.

"Heh," Gojyo chuckles weakly. "I've got you now, tenshi… You've been keeping to your own bed all this time. You surely don't think I'm letting you go anytime soon?" he murmurs. And then he gasps, draws his arms back from around Sanzo, and turns away as a coughing fit seizes him.

Sanzo sits up beside him and watches worriedly, a fierce frown on his face. He bites his lip, waiting for the fit to subside.

Gojyo rolls back over and sighs. Sanzo mutters curses as he measures out the kappa's medicine. From the door comes a knock. Hakkai peeps in.

"Is he all right, Sanzo?" the healer inquires with a concerned look on his face, his hair tousled, and without his monocle. Apparently Gojyo's coughing had roused him from a sound sleep. The monkey, sleepy-eyed, peeps under Hakkai's arm too.

Sanzo waves them away. "He's fine. He's just due for his medicine, that's all."

"He's not gonna die, is he?" Goku worries his lower lip between his teeth. "I won't have anyone to fight with if he dies…"

Sanzo rolls his eyes, and barks impatiently at the patient to swallow his damn pills. Gojyo obeys with a wince and a repulsed pucker of the generous lips.

"He tends to spit out medicine after you turn away, you know," Hakkai informs Sanzo helpfully. "You better watch and make sure he swallows."

"I know, I know…" Sanzo mutters.

Gojyo sputters, insulted. "O-Oi! I'm _listening_, you know…" he says weakly.

"Urusei, you goddamn fool! Drink this and go back to sleep!" Gojyo watches the spoon containing cough syrup advance to his mouth. He wrinkles his nose. Sanzo whips out the harisen. Gojyo makes a face, and accepts the damn liquid.

"You've been watching over Gojyo for six nights now, Sanzo… You sure you don't want me to take over? It'll give you the chance to rest…" Hakkai offers.

"And risk us getting any more delayed than we already are by you catching sick as well? No thanks," Sanzo growls.

Hakkai shrugs. Hakuryu peeps curiously over his shoulder. Goku calls back as Sanzo firmly orders them away. "Get well soon, you stupid cockroach! If you die on me I _swear_ I'll kill you…"

"Bakazaru…" Gojyo coughs feebly, as the door closes.

Sanzo gives Gojyo a drink of water. He passes a damp cloth over Gojyo's face, a dark scowl on his own. "'Ch…" And then he pulls the covers up to Gojyo's chin and prepares to stand up.

A brown hand locks around his wrist. "Please, tenshi… stay with me…" Gojyo begs hoarsely.

"I'm only going to my bed, baka."

"I want you to stay beside me," Gojyo pouts. "Please, please, please baby… I want to sleep in your arms… Please… I've been so _hungry_ for you…"

"'Ch." Sanzo reluctantly shakes free from the beseeching hand, ignoring the kappa's howl of protest. He goes to the door and locks it, whereupon Gojyo grins in delight. Sanzo walks over back to Gojyo's bed, slips off his robes and shirt and jeans, leaving only his boxers on. Then he gets inside the sheets with the half-breed. Gojyo happily pillows the red head on a creamy marble shoulder. Alabaster arms wrap around the kappa, and he sighs blissfully. Sanzo presses a soft kiss on his forehead. "Sleep, baby, and get better…" the blonde whispers gruffly.

"Then gimme a good night kiss…" Gojyo grins up at him.

"Gojyo…" Sanzo growls warningly.

"Pleeeaaaaase, baby… _Please_… I'm _dying_ for a kiss…" Gojyo wheedles, raising his face up invitingly.

Sanzo stares down at the flushed face full of naked worship, and the red eyes glittering with fever and with overwhelming need for _him_, and he shudders. He curses weakly.

"Dammit, Gojyo, you're _sick_! Can't you get that through your thick head!"

"_Please, angel…_" Gojyo breathes huskily, licking his lips. He grins inwardly as Sanzo's eyes blaze and hungrily follow the motions of his tongue.

"I don't want your fucking germs," Sanzo growls.

"I'm _already_ in your arms, Sanzo. My germs are _already_ all over you," Gojyo points out with mock innocence.

Sanzo closes his eyes in despair, his arms tightening around his naughty, _incorrigible_ lover.

"Besides," Gojyo murmurs huskily, "you GAVE me the fucking flu, you stubborn bastard…" He arches mocking crimson eyebrows, as Sanzo opens his eyes and stares desperately down at him. "That's why you got the job of taking care of me in the first place… because you'd _already_ gotten sick FIRST!"

"Urusei…" Sanzo gasps, staring wildly down at the devilishly sensuous, silken, moist, inviting lips. "Urusei, you infuriating rascal…"

Gojyo chuckles triumphantly. "Please kiss me, angel… please, pretty please…" he breathes against Sanzo's lips.

"Urusei…" Sanzo growls, as he crushes Gojyo to him fiercely, and gives in.

Cool lips meet burning lips. Sanzo gasps. Gojyo groans. Their arms tighten around each other. Sanzo strokes a hand up to comb through damp crimson hair as he clasps Gojyo's head. A brown hand reaches up to frame Sanzo's face. _Please… _With a low growl, Sanzo lets Gojyo's tongue invade his mouth, the firm, wet, _burning_ flesh licking at the roof of his mouth, across his lower lip, under his tongue, over his teeth, and then it thrusts deep to coil sinuously against his own slick, eager tongue.

Sanzo shudders as Gojyo practically makes love to his mouth. _Please…_ He tears himself away with a low moan, forcing Gojyo's head down against the crook of his shoulder. Gojyo sighs, murmurs, and falls asleep with a silly smile on his face. Sanzo looks down at the bastard and swears a blue streak. "Fuck… fuck…."

Six nights he's spent, watching over Gojyo. Six nights he's taken care of his lover, wiping off the fever-sweat from the smooth bronze skin, moistening those sinful, luscious lips when they were parched, manipulating the hard, muscled body to change damp clothes and sheets. Six nights he's _suffered_ alone, cursing Gojyo to Hades for getting sick… leaving him with no option but to devour his beautiful half-breed with his eyes only. And now the absurd fool has gone and _punished_ him for it!

"Fuck… fuck!…"

Gojyo stirs in his arms. "Mmm? I suppose I can manage that too, but you'll have to do the work, baby… I'm afraid I'm just too weak at the moment…" And the naughty, half-awake kappa grins blearily up at Sanzo, the fever in his body having no power to diminish the perpetual passion for the priest in the beautiful red eyes.

"Baka!" Sanzo hisses fiercely, then groans at the unmistakable hardness pressing urgently against his own painful arousal. "Go to _sleep_, for the love of Tenkai…" he begs hoarsely.

Gojyo frowns up at him suspiciously. "And I bet you'll sneak off to take care of your – uh – problem, as soon as I close my eyes," the redhead accuses with a pout. "No fair, tenshi…"

Sanzo slams his eyes shut in despair. "I _won't_, you goddamn perv," he hisses, blushing furiously. "Just. Goddamn. Go. To. Sleep!"

"You can do it here, blondie. I won't mind."

Sanzo mentally counts to ten. He gets to four before he loses it, and chuckles hysterically at the absurdity of the situation. Gojyo is puzzled, and he winces as his dizzy, aching head pillowed on Sanzo's shoulder is jolted by the monk's rumbling laughter.

"Ah hell…" Sanzo finally sighs, and he strokes Gojyo's back soothingly as he murmurs against the kappa's hot forehead. "Go to sleep, baby," he breathes huskily. "Please. Sleep and get well. This is fucking killing me."

"_I don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep, coz I'd miss you, babe, and I don't wanna miss a thing…"_ his lover warbles.

"You won't miss a thing, you idiot. I told you I'd stay with you."

"Coz even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream would never do—" 

Sanzo shuts the lunatic kappa up by pressing one last soft kiss on the burning, feverish lips, his heart welling up inside him. He groans. "God, how I love you, you absurd creature. Go to sleep… please!"

"Mmm…" Gojyo sighs happily, hugging the monk like a great big teddy bear. "I love you too, baby," he yawns. The long, long lashes drift closed at last, and Sanzo is left to the exquisite torture of holding the cause and origin of his sweet frustration in his yearning arms.

He sighs, and searches his memory for the mantra for self-denial and self-control.

Gojyo stirs and murmurs his name in his sleep, and wriggles against the part of him that he is trying valiantly to deny.

"Please…" Sanzo moans. "Buddha _help me_…!"

* * *

-owari!-

* * *

**A/N**: XD You know how in the anime it's always Sanzo and Gojyo getting sick… "I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing" by Aerosmith.

Japanese mini-glossary:

Baka: idiot/stupid/moron

Bakazaru: stupid monkey

Kappa: Water demon

Bouzu: monk

Tenshi: angel

Iie: No

Urusei: shut up

Tenkai: Heaven


End file.
